


Man is a Lonely Animal

by the_butler



Series: This Road to Hell [3]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other DC characters - Freeform, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: “I... I wanna have sex!” Barry declared, with more than a tinge of nervousness, face still a bright red. “With you! Tonight! If possible!” Then whatever it was that was powering him through kind of faltered in the end when he finished with a barely whispered, “please?”





	1. After Seven Months

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’m just going to try and write a sex scene is the goal here.

He was pent up. He knew this. But he didn’t know what to do about it. 

It had been seven whole months since that fateful day when he sped here and there in the continental US after a man who was hell-bent on avoiding him after said man kissed him the night before and opened up a whole new world for him. The day ended with reconciliation, obviously, and a sizable dent on that month’s budget what with the buying his new boyfriend (yes, that’s what they are now) the bare minimum of necessities for living as an adult. It was the sweetest night he ever spent with another living soul. He already knew Hal regarded him as ‘The Softest Boy (TM)’ but that night was just so sweet he didn’t care if he got labeled a human stuffed toy. They only ever kissed endlessly and cuddled as they drifted off to slumber. To this day it brings a smile to his lips remembering. Then the next morning happened- which was the Corps contacting Hal via ring to report to HQ, stat. And, that was that. Off to space his newly minted boyfriend went, leaving him with a warm kiss and an apologetic smile. 

That was three months in space for Hal. Aside from brief one way messages sent to the JL tower, he didn’t have any form of communication. He wondered how Carol managed to soldier on through months like those in the years she was romantically linked with Hal. The anxiety almost made him actually ask her- but only almost. If there was anything Carol didn’t like, it was being reminded she ever was romantically linked with Hal. Oh as a boss and a friend, fine, but just a mere mention of being Hal’s ex and you can expect an icy look directed your way. It must take a toll, these stretches of long distance, no contact times in a relationship. Probably how it was back then- Jane Austen style. Fortnights of nothing, nada from your lover. No wonder those characters were always ready to faint. 

And then the three months were over, and the first thing they did was... well wave hi from across the JL tower lunch hall before he had to zeta beam to his week long assignment to a disaster area in Southeast Asia with a couple of the new junior members of the league to kind of mentor them. Hal on the other hand had to go with Guy Gardner and John Stewart to a planet in the neighboring galaxy to settle some peace accord gone awry, and that was three weeks off planet for his boyfriend again. When Hal came back, he had been in the middle of foiling a stupid Mirror Master plot in Central City that took two days. All told, they had but a weekend to finally get together before Hal had to go on another three month long assignment for the Corps. He’s not gonna lie, he grumbled a lot about it during their one weekend together. Why did they keep needing Hal to go to space? There was an entire Corps at hand, and three other human Green Lanterns if it absolutely had to be a human Lantern. Hal could only give him a tired shrug as he settled in to Barry’s bed. 

“Sorry Bar-bear, that’s just how it is for now. I promise to talk to somebody to get them to rotate shifts ok? Anyway, it’s only just now when I have to do back to back three month assignments.”

He still sported a scowl (like, the cutest scowl on earth- Hal laughingly noted out loud) as he joined Hal in the bed and just burrowed his face as deep into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and hugged as hard as he can. Hal ‘oof’ed, and again laughed as he asserted that he was, in fact, a grown ass man and thus should not be called cute. All that was mumbled as he cuddled his boyfriend hard, so the effect may not have been what he wanted it to be. 

“Babe, you’re very manly, but also very cute, and you just gotta square with those facts.”

“Oh yeah? How would you feel if I said you have a very cute face?”

Hal had grinned, “I would be very flattered that my grown ass man thought I have a very cute face.”

Barry rolled his eyes but smiled as well, and they spent that night just joking around, cuddling and kissing and just being present with one another. That was one day. The next day was spent again just hanging out in Barry’s apartment, familiarizing Hal with the bank account he and Carol had set up for the Green Lantern so he won’t get evicted in the three months he’s in space. Barry was not about to let all those stuff he had bought to just be thrown away. 

“Bar, you didn’t have to do this.” Hal had said, but Barry just waved away his concern. “This is what it means to be in a relationship, Hal. It means caring about everything about the other person in the relationship. Now, about your lease...”

And he had went through all the nitty gritty of being an adult while Hal just stood there with an awed, loving look on his face. 

“Hal, are you listening?” 

“Hanging on to every word, babe.”

Then the rest of the day was just cooking, eating, watching a game on the tv, sharing exactly two bottles of beer, and again a soft ending to the day as they went to bed kissing and cuddling again. Early next morning, Hal peppered his sleepy face with kisses before leaving via the window (his chosen port of entry and exit). He remembered murmuring something like “take care, love you”, and then next thing he knew he was waking up for real to the sound of his alarm alerting him that he would very much be late to his regular work if he didn’t get up right that minute. And then, that was three months gone by, and now all told seven months since they first got together. 

And they still hadn’t had sex. 

Fuck. 

 

*

There was a tapping at the window and Barry knew without looking over that it as Hal. It could only be Hal. Who else insisted in using the damned window as a door? But his happiness at being reunited trumped the teeny tiny irritation he felt at this, and he zipped to the window to open it. The moment Hal entered his apartment he had already started kissing the other man. It took Hal in surprise, and he laughed into the kiss. 

“Woah, there, bear. Give a man a moment to get his bearings, right?”

Barry blushed and moved back. Hal grinned and tugged him back into his arms and gave him a kiss. 

“Sorry, was just thinking of space germs getting onto you or some such. Hey, can I use your bathroom? I wanna take a quick shower. Again, space germs.”

“How are there germs in space though...” Barry asked as he pointed Hal to the bathroom, but the other man was already halfway there, not heeding his question.

Soon the sound of the shower turning on can be heard, and Barry’s blush returned. This is it, he thought. This is the night he gets a little more action that just kissing and cuddling. Maybe, something like... oh maybe handjobs? Shit. He started off strong and trailed off, Barry thought. In all those months he hadn’t come up with a solid plan. Oh sure, he watched some gay porn, and that was surely an education, and yes he did buy the necessary stuff like lube and condoms and when he got over his embarrassment ordered some other stuff online. He thought about it but also didn’t really think about it? Christ, he’s a mess. Hal would... surely Hal knew what to do? Maybe all he had to do was initiate and Hal could take care of the rest? After all, between the two of them, Hal was the, shall we say, veteran. And didn’t Hal promise to take care of this part of the relationship? Ugh, Barry thought, this is so embarrassing. 

While he agonized over sexual stuff, Hal had finished his shower and exited the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Barry knew he was ogling, but he couldn’t help himself. After all, this wasn’t just his buddy anymore, this was his boyfriend who was walking around his apartment half-naked. 

“Hey, didn’t I leave like a duffel bag of my stuff here months ago?”

Barry wordlessly pointed towards his bedroom, and Hal smacked his forehead lightheartedly. 

“Duh, of course. Thanks bud!”

And with a devastating grin, Hal sauntered off towards the bedroom, towel dangerously low on his hips, leaving Barry in the living room with almost all his blood going south. 

“Tonight. It has to be.” Barry whispered to himself, and he shook himself and set his jaw as he followed Hal to his bedroom. 

*

Spotting his duffel bag by the dresser, Hal made a beeline towards it but stopped as he heard the door open and then close again. He turned around to see a furiously blushing Barry almost glaring at him. 

“Hey bear, what’s...” and didn’t get to finish the sentence as Barry hurriedly launched himself towards Hal. They tumble onto the bed, with Barry immediately moving to straddle Hal’s midsection, “...oof... what’s gotten into you?” 

“I... I wanna have sex!” Barry declared, with more than a tinge of nervousness, face still a bright red. “With you! Tonight! If possible!” Then whatever it was that was powering him through kind of faltered in the end when he finished with a barely whispered, “please?”

There was a moment of absolute silence after this bold declaration, and then loud, uproarious laughter. Hal could feel his abdominals getting a workout from all the laughter. Barry turned even more red, face a riot of emotions, and he pushed himself off of Hal and fell to the other side of the bed, hands hiding his face.

“Ugh, so lame!” Barry lamented, as Hal tried and failed to stop himself from laughing even more. He waited until the laughter died down to just chuckles before turning to his side to peek at Barry, who still had his hands over his face.

“Just kill me already.”

“Hey, no,” another chuckle, “don’t be like that Bar.”

“Make me a Viking funeral barge construct and launch me into the sun.”

“What the hell?” More laughter from Hal, and then he tried to pry the hands off of Barry’s face, but the other man won’t budge. “C’mon, buddy, it wasn’t that bad.”

“You sure about that? Because you haven’t stopped laughing.”

Hal put a hand over his mouth and willed himself down to just grinning. “No, see, I stopped.”

“I can hear you grin from here.” Was the muffled accusation.

“Oh, come on, Bar-bear! Stop it. Come on, show me that handsome mug of yours.” When the hands still did not leave Barry’s face, Hal moved closer, lowered his voice and whispered into Barry’s ear. “Hey, I also wanna have sex. With you. Tonight. It’s totally possible.”

Barry cautiously raised his hands and turned his head to peek at Hal, who winked at him. Barry groaned and turned away from Hal. 

“I changed my mind, please tell the earth to swallow me whole instead.”

This caused Hal to laugh again, and for Barry to take a pillow and hide his head underneath it in place of his hands. Hal scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Barry, spooning the other man. 

“Hey, Bar-bear, c’mon. If I dig into the earth so it can swallow you whole, with our luck we’ll just discover a race of underground species heretofore unknown to man but are for some reason hell-bent on taking over the overground world. And then that’s another, what, week of not being able to touch each other.”

Barry took off the pillow, looked over his should with an arched eyebrow. “Heretofore?”

Hal grinned and shrugged. “I’ve been exposed to so much legalese with that thing with Gardner and Stewart, you know, the peace agreement that didn’t work out or some stuff.”

“Some stuff. Sounds more like you.”

“Okay, I’m gonna let you have that if only because you’ve been making me laugh for the last hour.”

Barry mustered up a glare. “You’re not supposed to be, you know.”

“I know.” Hal agreed, a little sheepish. “But I can’t help it. It’s so cute.”

“Ugh there you go again with that cute shit!”

“Oh, wow, language Bartholomew!” Hal gasped with mock concern. 

Barry glared harder, but it only made him more cute to Hal. “Okay, fine. It’s adorable.”

“That’s not any better.” Barry muttered. He turned his head into the pillow as he felt tiny kisses start from his shoulder down to his neck. He wanted to say something about kissing not going to help, either, but then he’d be lying. It felt good, especially when Hal found and then lapped at the pulse in his neck. 

“How about now?” Hal asked in between kissing and biting at the pulse. 

“Nnngh.”

Hal smiled and continued kissing, going upwards to trace Barry’s jaw. They might just be able to pull this off tonight after all.


	2. After One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello telephone? Yes, the Justice Friends please? I’d like to report a crime! My boyfriend won’t let me touch his thighs anymore!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here it is. My stated goal. It gets explicit.

“Is this okay?”

Hal asked as he continued to plant light kisses all over Barry’s jaw, neck and ear, while one hand slowly travelled down the other’s side, slipping underneath cloth to access more skin. He trailed ghost touches around Barry’s belly button as he sucked on an earlobe, and Barry shivered. It made Hal move his hand to grip Barry by the waist and pull towards his own body. 

“You know, it’s unfair that I’m all but naked and you’re still fully clothed.” He whispered, and Barry turned his upper body towards Hal, but kept his ass pressed towards Hal’s groin, where something hard was starting to form. Christ, this man, Hal thought. Barry started kissing back and alternately licking at the corner of Hal’s lips. Eyes hooded, he takes Hal’s hand by his hip and guides it to the button of his jeans, then leaves it there while he unbuttoned his own shirt. 

Hal couldn’t help himself from greedily taking Barry’s mouth into a deep kiss, and for a moment both men were too focused on the kiss that hands stopped from what they were doing. Hal slowly ground himself into Barry, and their hands went back to quickly making short work of the various buttons on Barry’s clothes. 

Barry pulled back and sat up, and for a moment Hal thought he was signaling a stop to the activities, but that thought died away when he looked at Barry’s face- cheeks still red but eyes hooded and burning with some deep emotion, lips swollen slightly from the kiss. Hal stared, entranced, as Barry licked his lips. He must look like some lovestruck fool, but he couldn’t help it.

“God, look at you Bar.”

Barry quickly stood up from the bed and took off his clothes, but hesitated a bit with his underwear. Hal pushed himself up and sat himself in front of Barry, hooking his fingers in the other man’s underwear and pulling towards him. 

“Allow me.”

And he pulled the garment down slowly, while staring up at Barry, who looked like he was about to burst and closed his eyes. 

“Don’t close your eyes. I want you to watch this.”

“Hal... I dunno what to do...”

“It’s okay babe,” Hal replied and licked his lips, “all you gotta do is watch.”

“I don’t...”, and here, a small embarrassed laugh, “... I don’t know what to do with my hands?”

Oh, gods. The softest most awkward boy, Hal thought, but damn if that didn’t make him rock hard. “You can touch me, if you want.” He pulled back for a moment to make a show of taking of the towel from him. 

“There, now it’s all fair.”

“Hal.” His voice broke, and there was a need on Barry’s face.

Hal wet his lips again and focused on Barry’s cock in front of him. He looked up once more as he put a hand to it, and Barry inhaled sharply. His other hand ran up and down Barry’s side as the other started a slow pump. Barry put his hands on his head, unsure what to do but rooted to the spot by Hal’s stare and touch. And then he almost jumped out of his skin when Hal’s tongue came into contact with the tip of his cock. 

“Jesus!”

Hal smirked, and swirled his tongue on the tip, and Barry bit his lip. Hal didn’t make a habit out of sucking dicks, but he’s no slouch at it either, if he could say so himself. He worked the tip some more before taking it in his mouth, still staring up at Barry, who couldn’t look away even if the second coming of Christ complete with all the angels, saints and the Holy Ghost made manifest at his side right now. Hal was... well Hal was sucking his cock while pumping the base, the other hand on his side now skating down to handle his balls. Barry disentangled his hands which had been gripping each other tightly at the top of his head, and gingerly ran them through Hal’s hair. It made Hal close his eyes, and he took Barry’s cock deeper in his mouth and started sucking harder. He felt one hand land on his shoulder, as if Barry had to steady himself. The other was still gently running fingers through his hair, teasing out the still damp strands devoid of product. 

“Hal...” Breathless, barely above a whisper, “I love this but... I wanna do the same for you.”

He pulled back and made sure to make a slurping noise as he did, and looked up to Barry again. “You don’t have to.” And then he licked Barry’s cock from base to tip, eliciting a choked wordless sound from the man. 

“Please? I don’t want to be the only one...”

Hal stopped his ministrations and looked back at Barry with a calculating look. “Have you ever done this before though?”

“No.”

“Okay. Then how about we do this instead?”

And he tugged Barry’s underwear all the way off, as he pulled at the other man to join him on the bed. He maneuvered Barry into lying back, legs spread and over Hal’s knees. He moved in further, kneeling wide, making it so that their cocks met. 

“I don’t suppose you got some lube?” Hal asked archly. Barry colored again and jerked a thumb towards the bedside table nearest them. “Look at you, mr. Boy Scout”, Hal joked, as he opened and peered into the contents of the first drawer. Well, someone was going to get their preparedness badge tonight, he mused. He fished around the assortment of stuff and picked out the first bottle he got his hand on. 

“Cherry?” Hal laughingly read, as he brought it up to eye level.

“I... I like how it smells...”

Hal laughed again as Barry’s face threatened to look the same color as the aforementioned fruit. “I’m partial to the strawberry ones myself, but this seems more appropriate for the first time.”

“Oh god, this is how I die...” Barry whispered to himself. Hal leaned forward and kissed him to shush him. 

“It’s okay, Bear, no judgements. It’s just you and me, don’t worry.” He kissed Barry some more to assuage the embarrassment and slight fear coming from the other man. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” He proclaimed with a gentler smile. He opened the bottle and the cherry scent immediately engulfed them both. He squeezed a generous amount onto both their cocks as Barry watched his every move, eyes slightly wider, lip nervously bitten. He then used both hands to massage and distribute the lube evenly, and then used one hand to grip both cocks and settled into a slow but constant pace. He leaned over and kissed Barry again, deeper this time, and when Barry kissed back he quickened the pace. Barry moaned into their kiss, and Hal took it as a chance to explore his partner’s mouth, still jerking them both off with one hand. Barry’s hands find themselves in Hal’s shoulder and hair again, like earlier, and Hal takes the one on his shoulder and guides it down to between the two of them. 

“You can touch me too, remember?” He says, momentarily cutting off their kiss. 

It was Barry who leaned forward to kiss Hal this time, overcome with some deep emotion, as he gripped Hal’s cock and mirrored the jerking motion Hal was doing to his. It was like Hal knew, like he could read Barry’s mind, the way he handled him, and kissed him. He didn’t want it to, but it was happening- he was going to come first, could feel the pressure in his balls, the sweet ache in his groin, the tingle in his spine. He knew, he just knew deep in his bones that he would be getting jokes about being ‘the fastest man alive’ for a solid month, but he can’t stop the rush when it came over him as Hal somehow knew just how to twist at the end of a jerking motion, just the way Barry did it himself during those seven months they were apart and he was left to his imagination. 

“Hal!” Was all he managed to shout, and he was coming, his body convulsed while Hal whispered sweet nothings in his ear and kept pumping until nothing came out and the sweetness edged to pain. He put a hand over Hal’s to signal to stop, and Hal immediately did. In the build up and the moment of bliss he had forgotten about Hal’s cock, but now that he had come Barry turned and looked to Hal’s face which was dark with desire. “Sorry, I came first.”

“Oh babe, don’t apologize.” Hal took his hand and wiped the cum in the inside of Barry’s thighs. “I was kinda hoping you would, so I could do this.” He took the discarded bottle and squeezed some more on his hand and gave his own member several pumps with it, covering it with the lube. He then lifted Barry’s legs, closed them, and hooked both on his right shoulder. He gave the nearest leg a kiss before sliding his lubed cock in between and started fucking Barry’s thighs. “I’ve always wanted to do this, gods Barry you have no idea. You and your goddamned thighs, so thick, babe, I’ve always wanted to know how good they’d feel around my dick.”

And Hal kept up the dirty talk as he continued fucking, the cum and lube making it feel even better, and he held Barry’s legs tightly closed with both arms. On his back, watching and listening Hal enjoy himself with his body, Barry couldn’t help but feel himself harden again. He reached a hand down and started jerking himself off in time with Hal’s thrusts, his sounds and moans intermingling with Hal’s words. 

“That’s it babe, touch yourself, lemme watch you cum again. Oh fuck, Barry, fuckin’... you look so good... feel so good. So fuckin’ perfect.” 

Hal’s thrusts started to become erratic, and Barry felt the same. The moment he felt the warm spurt of Hal’s cum in between his thighs, he vibrated his hand and for the second time came, his own seed spilling on his tight fist. Hal kissed and bit at Barry’s thighs and legs as he came down from his high, while Barry felt like he just made a run around the world. 

“Babe... that,” Hal unhooked Barry’s legs from his shoulder and laid them down reverentially on the bed, “was fucking hot.”

Barry was still a little out of it, so he did a thumbs up with his clean hand. Hal burst out laughing. 

“What...” Barry blinked several times as he got himself back to the land of the living, “what’s so funny?”

Hal laid down on his side, reached for Barry’s face and turned it to him and gave the other man a sweet kiss on the mouth, and then a peck on the nose, and finally rested their foreheads together. 

“Nothing. You’re both hot and a dork and you give me such a fuckin’ hard-on I don’t even understand how.”

“Thanks?”

Hal laughed again, and gave Barry another peck but on the cheek, before lying back. 

“Give me a moment before I get us a wet towel.”

“Why?”

“Oh, I have so much to teach you.” Hal teased, and he got up before Barry could make the usual sounds of protest.

Later, after cleaning up, they laid back in bed with Hal spooning Barry, who soon broached a subject that had been on his mind these past seven months.

“So... that was sex with a man.”

“Yup.”

“That was...”

“Mind-blowing? Transcendent? Life-changing?”

“Educational.”

“What.” Came the affronted reply from Hal. “That’s how you’d rate it... educational?”

“No! I mean it was amazing, but also...”

“Out with it already, bear.”

Barry shut his eyes and the blush came back as he said in a small voice, “Well there wasn’t any penetration?” And then with a louder voice he quickly added, “don’t laugh!”

“Oh Bar. Bear. Babe.” Hal said lovingly, as he nuzzled at Barry’s neck. “It’s not always penetrative sex for guys. You gotta prep for those. Otherwise, we find ways. You didn’t like it?”

“I did!” Was the quick reply. “And I know... the prep and stuff... I’ve researched about this, I’ll have you know!”

“Oh? What kind of research?”

“Erm...” Barry colored again, “I watched some videos.”

“Babe I swear to god, you are the most virginal man in America. How you can be embarrassed admitting to watching porn after what we just did, and what I saw in that dresser drawer?”

There was no reply from Barry as he pouted at the teasing, and it made Hal just tighten his hold around the man. 

“Hey, what was your favorite?”

“Excuse me?”

“Video. What was your favorite? Like, positions? What search terms did you use?”

“I’d rather not tell you, thanks.”

“Aw, babe, stop pouting. I just wanna know! For next time.”

“Awful bold of you to assume there’d be a next time.”

“Hey!” Hal admonished, suddenly serious. “Don’t you dare joke about that. You can’t let me finally have sex with you one time and then just stop, I’d go insane.”

“Hn, I dunno.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Now it was Barry’s turn to laugh, to Hal’s relief. “You’re always teasing me I thought I might as well fight back.”

“That’s not teasing, that’s torture. I’ll call the league on you.”

“Oh and what would you tell them?”

Hal made a phone hand gesture and put it to his face, then adopted a 50’s mid-Atlantic accent, “Hello telephone? Yes, the Justice Friends please? I’d like to report a crime! My boyfriend won’t let me touch his thighs anymore! Hwhat? Hwhy yes, The Flash *is* my boyfriend! He does have the best thighs in the league, I agree! Excuse me,” and he turns to a loudly laughing Barry, not dropping the accent, “Bear do you mind I am on the phone with Wonder Woman.”

Barry couldn’t stop laughing. “What the heck was that?” He asked, in between chortles. 

“Me reporting you to our Justice Friends.”

Barry’s laughter died down to a beaming smile. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yep. We’re both dorks in love.”

“Mm... that’s what we are.” Barry turned to face Hal, and kissed him. Hal eagerly reciprocated. They stayed together like that for a while, lazily kissing each other.

“Hey,” Barry said, “you really got a thing for my thighs?”

“Yup.” Hal replied, and continued to kiss Barry’s face, trailing small kisses down Barry’s jaw. 

“Interesting.” 

“You always come twice or...?”

“Oh, yeah that...” Barry blushed a bit at remembering. “I have a fast recovery time.”

“Hm. That’s good to know. How many times can you come in a night?”

“I’ve... I’ve never tried.”

“Really. Well,” Hal’s hand slid low to cup at an ass cheek. “It’s gonna be interesting finding out.”

And instead of replying, Barry just gave Hal a shy smile, and then a kiss. 

“Good night, Hal.” He said firmly but gently. Hal didn’t miss a beat. 

“Good night, babe.”

A final kiss, and Barry turned again on his side, Hal adjusted the blanket and spooned closer. And for the first time in seven months, both men would have the best sleep they ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it. I hope it was okay. Thank you for reading.


End file.
